Cassie discography
American singer Cassie Ventura, known mononymously as Cassie, has released two studio albums, two mixtapes, fifteen singles (including four as a featured artist) and seventeen music videos. She recorded her first song, "Kiss Me", with Ryan Leslie for her mother's birthday in February 2005. Leslie then signed Ventura to his NextSelection imprint, writing and producing her first single "Me & U" that same year. The song soon went viral after made available on her MySpace page and became a club hit in Germany. In the meantime, Diddy partnered with Leslie to release Ventura's self-titled debut album Cassie in August 2006, through Bad Boy and Atlantic Records. The album debuted at number four on the US Billboard 200 and charted within the top forty in the UK Albums Chart, where it later received a Silver certification by the British Phonographic Industry. "Me & U" peaked in the top ten of several countries, including number three on the US Billboard Hot 100 and spent seven weeks atop the US Airplay chart, being certified Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America selling over one million digital downloads. The follow-up "Long Way 2 Go" was the final single of the album and despite less successful in the US, it went on to peak within the top forty of various other countries. In 2007, Ventura contributed with "Is It You" to the Step Up 2: The Streets soundtrack, also starring in the film. During this time, she was featured on Leslie's single "Addiction" from his debut album. In following years, Ventura released a string of standalone singles which failed to lead a second full-length project, including "Official Girl", featuring Lil Wayne (2008), "Must Be Love", featuring Puff Daddy (2009), and "Let's Get Crazy", featuring Akon (2009), while multiple demo tracks from the project's recording sessions leaked online. In September 2011, she was featured on the Bad Boy Presents: The Preview mixtape with two new songs, "Radio", featuring Fabolous, and "Make You a Believer", featuring Jadakiss, announcing the release of a new single "King of Hearts" the following year, through Interscope Records (later included on the Bad Boy 20th Anniversary Box Set Edition). In 2012, Ventura also released a collaborative track with Nicki Minaj, "The Boys", among guest appearances with other artists, and another promotional single, "Balcony", featuring Young Jeezy, after revealing she was working on a mixtape. In April 2013, Ventura released her debut mixtape RockaByeBaby to positive reception and critical acclaim, which was preceded by the video premieres of "Numb", featuring Rick Ross, and "Paradise", featuring Wiz Khalifa, while claiming to still be working on her sophomore album simultaneously. Later that year, she contributed with a song, "Indo", to Solange Knowles' record label compilation album Saint Heron. In September 2016, "Joint (No Sleep)" was released as a part of the Honey 3: Dare to Dance soundtrack after Ventura was cast in the film's leading role. In July 2017, Cassie signed with Paradise Records and released a digital album Revival, If You're Reading This It's Too Late-style, which spawned the hit singles "Lemonade" and "All In A Day's Work". After the success of Revival Cassie released her long-awaited sophomore album, Stripped, which was met with commercial success. The album spawned the singer two #1's on the Hot 100, U.K. Official Charts, and the ARIA Charts, "Dirrty" and "Beautiful". It also spawned the top 10 hit "Can't Hold Us Down", which peaked in the top 5 in the US. After her amazing commercial success Cassie was offered a partnership with Universal Music Group (UMG), with SZA and Bryson Tiller, to create a new label. In December 2017 ROC Nation was founded. Upon the creation of ROC Nation the three founding artists' released a Christmas single, "This Christmas". Albums Studio Albums Mixtapes